


Walker Never Comes Quietly

by BipolarMolar



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bralker, Comeplay, Desk Sex, Dramatic Irony, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gags, Gay Male Character, Humour, I love Walker, In Public, Kissing, Loud!Walker, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Minor OC - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pain, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Sexual Tension, Silence Kink, Slash, Swearing, Temperature Play, Weather, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan Brady and Simon Walker. Walker never comes quietly, which makes things complicated when he and Brendan indulge in a bit of good, old-fashioned public sex. Will probably be around six chapters in total. And yes, it's all slash, smut. Tags for current and future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Brendan's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet by someone, who, while watching the episode of Hollyoaks where Walker is hauled in by Detective Small for questioning, tweeted (and I’m paraphrasing here) : You’d better clap handcuffs on him. Walker never comes quietly (!)” So, here you are: 5 Times Walker Was Too Loud And One Time He Was Just Right. Or rather, 5 Times Brendan found Inventive Ways To Gag Walker And One Time He didn’t Have To. Enjoy and don’t forget to review.

**_1\. In Brendan’s Office_ **

Walker never came quietly. In a gunfight, he’d come still shooting. In a barroom brawl, he’d be spitting blood, grinning through a split lip but would still manage to get one last good swipe in at his opponent before the others broke them up. Whether he was joking, taunting or knocking back beers, Walker always had something to say. And Walker never came quietly.

It took a while for Brendan to realise this after all, it had always been his assumption that Walker was straight. But that night when Walker kissed him, his lips moving so softly on Brendan’s own mouth, Brendan had wondered if he was dreaming. He’d kissed back, his moans obscenely loud as he plundered the man’s mouth, his tongue thrusting into Walker’s mouth, in an attempt to fill him, _feel_ him. At the time, he hadn’t realised Walker’s noise problem, probably (Brendan reluctantly acknowledged with some chagrin) because he, himself, had been moaning so loudly, he hadn’t even heard Walker. The throbbing beat of the music in the bar had muffled their moans as Brendan had turned his attentions to Walker’s throat. It wasn’t easy, accessing that smooth, pale skin with Walker’s awful coat getting in the way, so Brendan hastily unzipped it, pushing it down his shoulders. After that, the rest of their clothes had followed. It was easy to unfasten Walker’s jeans with one hand while groping his arse with the other. Brendan had yanked the denim down, dropping to his knees to nuzzle his face against Walker’s crotch, still covered by the boxer shorts he wore. Brendan had been surprised that this elicited a loud gasp of pleasure from the other man, his hips bucking enthusiastically to bring his groin closer to Brendan’s mouth, but he had cast it off as a one-off. It became clear though, ass Walker’s t-shirt was pulled over his head, as Brendan’s shirt lost buttons and he kicked off his brogues while ripping off Walker’s boxer shorts, that the man _just wouldn’t shut up_.

He appreciated the enthusiasm, he did, it made him smirk,(pressing kisses on Walker’s jaw as he did so) to see how much power he had over the man, how one well-placed kiss or hand could bring him to his knees, but Brendan was a bit concerned that someone might hear. If someone, Joel or Cheryl, were to walk into his office right now, they’d see Walker, without a stitch of clothing on, lying on his back on Brendan’s desk. And Brendan, equally bare, pushing one lube-slicked finger inside Walker’s entrance.

“Brendan! Oh, please, that feels so…good…Bren…”

“Shhh…” Brendan shushed him, feeling the stretch of Walker’s muscle around his digit. But Walker didn’t seem to heed this, writhing under Brendan’s hand and moaning loudly. “Please, Brendan, I need- give me more…”

Brendan complied, in the hope that it may make the man quieten down. Satisfied that Walker was open, he began to use his digits to finger the man in earnest, watching Walker’s handsome face become flushed and sweaty. “Oh! Uh!” He was groaning now, slamming his head back onto the desk repeatedly but not seeming to notice, as he ground himself down on Brendan’s fingers. Brendan felt his mouth go slack, greedily drinking in the sight of his fingers being swallowed by Walker’s hole, wanting to replace them with his cock.

“Walker,” Brendan said quietly, cupping Walker’s face with his free hand. Walker stared up at him dazedly, a silly smile on his kiss-swollen lips. “Yeah?”

“I want to-”

“Brendan,” A Scottish brogue could be heard through the door. Joel. “Can I have a word?”

“Uh…” Brendan looked around hurriedly, pulling his shirt on and throwing the rest of his and Walker’s clothes under the desk. There wasn’t time for him to get dressed, even less time for Walker to pull on his clothes(the man still seemed caught up in the sensation of being penetrated and so wasn’t much use currently) but he figured if he could put on his shirt and sit himself at the desk, it might look like he was dressed.

“Hang on!” Brendan called, buttoning his shirt hurriedly. He cursed as he saw it was missing a couple of buttons; Walker hadn’t exercised much patience with him. But at least his chest was covered. “Ah!” He grabbed a handful of Walker’s thick hair, using it to push him under the desk just as Joel walked into the room.

“Baby fox,” Brendan smirked, watching the boy with narrowed eyes. If he could play this right, act like he wasn’t naked from the waist-down and hard as a rock, with a very gorgeous, very available man at his feet, then nobody would have to know of his and Mr Walker’s sordid little arrangement.

“Brendan, some men are here to see you.”

“What men?” Brendan snapped, to hide the fact that Walker was leaning up, resting his head on Brendan’s thigh to hear, and his hair was tickling Brendan’s skin.

“I dunno, something about a deal-”

“Tell them to come back later.” Brendan discreetly glanced down, and his and Walker’s eyes met. Seeing him kneeling, his mouth so _close_ to Brendan’s weeping cock, the Irishman felt a stab of impatience to finish this conversation and finish it quickly.

“Well, I- I did, I told them you might be busy but they said you’d want a cut of this-”

“Jesus Christ!!” Brendan suddenly bellowed, as hot warmth enveloped his cock. He squinted down again to see Walker sucking at him, with eyes closed and the most ecstatic expression on his face. Feeling Brendan’s incredulous gaze on him, Walker opened his wide eyes, staring back. He gave the head a strong lick.

Joel was staring at Brendan open-mouthed. There was a scrabbling panic in Brendan’s mind before he realised that Joel’s shock was at having his colleague scream Jesus Christ.  Brendan needed to stop Walker from doing that, that thing again, but he couldn’t very reach down and grasp hold of Walker – it would look very suspicious from Joel’s angle. He needed to distract the boy, so (crossing his finger with one hand) he pointed with the other, to behind the Scottish youth. “Jesus Christ! Over there!” To his amazement, it worked, Joel turned to see his Lord and Saviour, and Brendan tangled Walker’s hair in his fingers, stopping any movement.

Joel turned around, with a scowl on his young face. “Very funny,” he snapped.  Brendan couldn’t help the smirk that rose on his lips- he didn’t know what was funnier, that he currently had Walker under the table and Joel didn’t even know, that he told Joel he’d just seen a religious figure, or that Joel had actually had to check.

“Sorry,” Brendan drawled, stroking Walker’s hair in a leisurely way under the desk. “I thought I saw him but it must have been…your shadow.”

Joel made a sound of disgust. “We’ve wasted enough time, what do you want to do about these men?” Brendan considered it. If they were as important as Joel seemed to think (although sometimes he reckoned Joel needed a amp to find his own dick) Brendan would have to deal with these men himself. He said as much to Joel. “I suppose I’d better come with –argh!” Walker had smartly nipped at Brendan’s thigh, not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough pressure of his sharp teeth that Brendan jolted, a pinprick of pain on his leg. Now, Walker was running his tongue soothingly along the tender soreness, pressing warm kisses on it with those ridiculously wide lips of his. Brendan realised he was holding Walker’s head too hard so let go.

“Joel, you can’t, I don’t know, distract them? Stall them?”

“No.” Joel said bluntly.

Brendan slammed a fist onto the desk in frustration, and then swore as Walker took him deep into his mouth, no preparation, no warning. Brendan supposed it was punishment for whacking the desk but that was the point where common sense stopped. He concentrated on trying not to give himself away, not moaning as Walker silently kissed the length of his prick from root to base. Not toss his head back as Walker tongued his balls. And certainly not grab hold of Walker’s head, forcing him down to take more, until Brendan was fucking his face as his protégé stood, blathering on. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Unwillingly, his eyes drooped, his body aroused even if his mind was unsure. Brendan knew he was going to come and so he had to think fast. “Joel, it’s time you took a more _HANDS_ -on role in the bar!” Walker quickly tucked his hands back under the desk before Joel noticed. “I think you should go and I’ll c-come after.” Walker stopped for a second, obviously listening. Clearly, he had understood the message: _Stop until Joel goes. I don’t want to come in front of him_. Brendan breathed a sigh of relief.

“You…trust me? To do the deal?” Joel said, a look of wild hope on his young face. Brendan mentally “facepalmed”, feeling like he was in a very bad adaption of The Lion king.

“Yes,” he gasped, as one of Walker’s hands roamed up to stroke his thigh. Then his cock. Oh god.

“I don’t know what to say...” Joel stammered. Walker was ruthlessly pumping Brendan’s shaft now, and the Irishman realised with horror that he was close to coming. Joel was babbling, looking equal parts pleased and near-tearful but Simon Walker had had enough. He rose, a magnificent sight of six-foot something British strength, his hair mussed form Brendan’s fingers and  pre-come  lining the sides of his mouth. “Fuck off, Joel, we’re busy.” He snapped to the startled teen, and that was when Brendan came, a filthy moan on his lips as he shot thick white come into Walker’s palm. Without missing a beat, Walker withdrew his sticky hand, flicking it at Joel. Joel just managed to dart out the door with only a few globules of Brendan’s seed on his clothes and hair, as the rest splattered onto the door which he hurriedly pulled behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan and Walker in a taxi. Inspired by Neil Newbon (who plays Simon Walker) seeming to have a fondness for scarves.

2.  The Taxi

It had been a productive afternoon. Brendan had picked up supplies, attended to his dry-cleaning and even had time to do a few deals. Ordinarily, he would have delegated the dull tasks like laundry and supplies to Joel or Walker, but the idea of spending the day with the latter was just too tempting to pass up. While Joel would follow unquestioningly at his heels like a very moody puppy, Walker would walk alongside Brendan, in a steady saunter, his long legs moving in graceful strides. At some point, the weather had begun to cool, and it was just instinct for Brendan to take a couple of steps to the left, so that he was just a little bit closer to Walker as they travelled. They still had quite a way to go, but the chill in the air was making Brendan shiver. He felt, for the first time, envious of Walker’s thick anorak. By now, the two men were walking so close together that Walker’s hip kept brushing against his, the slight flash of warmth through his trouser leg pleasant.

But the chill was making Brendan uncomfortable, so he declared that the sensible thing to would be to call a cab. He hailed a passing taxi, seizing the opportunity as it came, throwing himself into the warm vehicle and dragging Walker behind him. Brendan sank down into the seat gratefully, as Walker told the driver “To Chez Chez, please.”

“It’s fecking freezing.” Brendan muttered, blowing on his hands. From the corner of his eye, he saw Walker look at him, and then Walker had taken Brendan’s hands in his own, rubbing them vigorously to put some heat back into the cold flesh.

“Thanks,” Brendan muttered, not meeting his eyes. Walker’s warm breath on his frozen face felt heavenly, and he mindlessly turned his head so that their lips met. Walker’s mouth was as cold as his own, but the second that connection was made, Brendan felt a heat creep through him, sending sparks of excitement fizzing through his veins.

“Wanna do something _bad_ , Walker?” He whispered, his lips brushing the other man’s mouth with each word. Walker smiled against his lips, which Brendan took to mean as consent. He grinned back, his teeth lightly nicking Walker’s lips, making the other man make some small, muffled sound, and then Brendan took Walker’s hand and closed his legs over it. Brendan’s thighs immediately felt the coldness between them, but he ignored that slight unpleasantness, until he was used to the temperature. Walker flexed his hand questioningly, as it slowly warmed from Brendan’s body heat, and then he added the other hand. Brendan sent a look over his shoulder but the taxi driver was oblivious.

Brendan slowly unzipped Walker’s coat, glancing at the back of the driver’s head with the corner of his eye. As he subtly parted the sides of the clothing, he smiled, spying a grey wool scarf wound around Walker’s neck.

“Did your mammy knit that, Simon?” he smirked, tugging on it playfully. Walker ignored him, his hands still sandwiched between Brendan’s thighs. Brendan couldn’t help but smile as he pressed one cold finger to Walker’s neck, where the grey wool ended and throat began, feeling Walker shiver. Brendan watched him for a moment and then, as if deciding something, plucked the hanging scarf up, shoving it into Walker’s mouth. Walker‘s eyes widened but he seemed to understand- surely, he knew how loud he was, and what Brendan had in mind. Brendan let his hands slide meaningfully over Walker’s cotton-covered chest, just in case the man wasn’t fully engaged to the idea. Brendan swivelled in his seat so he was facing ahead, and so that Walker’s hands were no longer trapped between his legs. He’d like the feeling of Walker helplessly next to him, but this position would be less conspicuous to the driver, and anyway, Walker’s hands were warm now. Brendan blew on his own left hand just to add some additional warmth, and then slipped it under Walker’s waistband. The effect was instantaneous- perhaps Brendan’s hands were colder than he’d thought. Walker squirmed, frowning but letting Brendan settle his hand there, letting Brendan’s fingers slip past the opening of Walker’s boxer shorts, letting the hand curl around his cock.

Walker uttered something, muffled by the scarf. Brendan twitched his fingers, feeling the flaccid flesh stiffen slightly at his actions and he smiled, pleased to have such a responsive partner. Brendan watched the world outside flashing past as he stroked Walker, working his hand along the shaft with a grim, single-minded determination, letting the pre-come that welled up under his palm lubricate the member as he pumped his hand up and down.

Walker was moaning softly into his scarf, holding it to his face with both hands, until the fog hat grey wool grew wet, turning an even darker shade under Walker’s mouth. Brendan was conscious of time, he didn’t have the luxury of a long, leisurely drive to elicit all sorts of reactions from Walker, and he knew he wouldn’t have time to touch himself, but he continued to pleasure the man with his hand until Walker’s legs spread, bucking quietly against Brendan’s wrist.

“So…” Damn. The driver was the chatty kind. Brendan scowled at the face reflected in the rear-view mirror, but continued bringing Walker off, refusing to be distracted.

“You lived here long?” _What a stupid question_ , Brendan thought. He smothered on a smile, tugging Walker’s cock in a way that made him kick. “No, not that long really. Feels like a while. You?”

“Yeah, me and the wife moved here for the weather. It’s good weather.”

“It’s Chester.” Brendan said, letting his thumb stroke along the Jap’s eye of Walker’s cock, sighing as Walker gasped into the wool…but didn’t come.

“Yeah, but you know, I thought it would be nice for the kids-“

“Excuse me, Cabbie; I have something I need to do.” Brendan cut across him abruptly. Without waiting for a reply, he tugged Simon’s scarf from his mouth, leant over and kissed Walker square on his wide, full lips. Now warmed by the car’s heating, and flushed with arousal Walker’s lips eagerly met Brendan’s, they kissed languidly and then Brendan felt Walker’s mouth tense on his and a hotness in his hand. Walker had come virtually silently.

Brendan surreptitiously removed his hand from Walker’s trousers, retrieving a pack of tissues from his pocket.

“We’re here,” The driver told them. “Chez Chez. But that kiss wasn’t something I needed to see, mate. I should make you pay double.”

Brendan gave scornful laugh, flinging a few notes at the cabbie.” Thanks for the ride.”

Walker climbed out, walking a little drunkenly and not seeming to know how he got there. Brendan grinned, leaning in to meet the driver’s face full-on.

“Hey,” Brendan whispered, seeing the taxi driver frown in response.

“What, what, mate?”

“We did more than kiss.” Brendan walked away with a laugh on his lips, hearing the driver’s stuttering disgust fading away as Brendan slowly followed Walker, watching the man weave a tottering path through the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen sex.

The next sexual encounter with Simon Walker occurred in the kitchen. Brendan hadn't made any conscious effort to shag the man amongst the saucepans and the dishcloths, it had just happened. The sky is blue, the grass is green and there is nothing more tantalising than Walker attempting to cook. True fact.

Walker was now hesitantly prodding at the contents of a saucepan- what it was supposed to be, Brendan wasn't sure. But the way hovered around like an expectant mother, adjusting dials and occasionally stirring the reddish-orange mixture that was sluggishly shifting in the pan was charming. Brendan timed it right; made sure Walker wasn't in danger of knocking the pan off the hob before he crept up behind him, encircling his arms around him and pulling him close. Walker tensed slightly in the hold, feeling Brendan's erection poking his back.

"Brendan…the food…" he muttered, although the way he pushed back, rubbing against Brendan's crotch was all the encouragement Brendan needed.

"Turn the soup off- we can order takeaway."

"It was supposed to be bacon." Walker sighed, but he allowed the man to lead him to the kitchen table, taking a seat. Brendan rolled up his shirtsleeves, watching the other man, considering.

Walker waited as Brendan attended to the hob, turning it off and eyeing the questionable mixture with a frown. Walker leant forward, his hair falling across his face.

"You know those games you play as a kid?" he felt a warmth glow in his chest as he felt Brendan's gaze settle on him. " 'I dare you to eat dirt; I dare you to eat worms'…"

"What are you getting at Walker?" Brendan eyes were gleaming, his face a pinkish hue in the soft light.

"I dare you…to eat my disgusting bacon concoction." Walker smirked, leaning back in his chair, beating his wooden spoon on the table.

Brendan looked at him blankly, then thoughtfully as he actually considered it. It wasn't the first time he'd had to swallow questionable mixtures. He grinned easily, saying "Challenge very much accepted, Mr Walker."

Snatching the spoon from Walker's hand, he warily approached the saucepan, eyeing it with a sceptical eye. It looked even worse up close and how _did_ Walker ruin bacon? There isn't time for hesitation though, because he can feel the man's gaze expectant- either expecting Brendan to fail or succeed.

With a lightning fast jab, Brendan captured some of the orange-red slop onto the spoon, pausing only for a second before ramming it in his mouth. After he'd got used to the heat of it (he really, _really_ should have waited for it to cool down) he swirled it around his mouth, swallowing it down.

"What's it taste like?" Walker asked, eyes wide with amusement.

"You know when we first met? In the prison kitchen, and that screw called you Heston Blumenthal?"

"He was just being stupid because I take a bit of pride in my work," Walker mumbled, drumming his fingers restlessly on the table.

"Well, he was right- you could give Heston a run for his money, Walker. You've created Bacon Soup."

"What's it like?"

Brendan paused, chucking the spoon back into the pan. "Like bacon, with a distinct aftertaste of burnt toast and dogshite."

"Oh." And Walker's expression was so put-out, Brendan laughed, after he'd got himself a drink of water of course. He came over, liking the way standing over the seated man made him, for once, taller than Simon.

"Don't worry, Simon," he purred, smiling as Walker's Adam's apple bobbed nervously in his throat. "I can think of other talents you…excel at." At that moment, Walker glanced down, spotting the bulge in Brendan's trousers.

Leaning over Walker, bracing his hands at the back of the table, Brendan waited for Walker to acknowledge his erection. Walker did- Brendan closed his eyes as he felt experienced hands unfastening his flies, slipping through the front of his slacks to stroke his cock. He bit back a moan, slowly rocking his hips as Walker languidly stroked him, pulling at the foreskin and fondling his balls in a relaxed manner. He was happy to stand here and wallow in Walker's attentions, but it was the kitchen, Cheryl could be back at any minute- Brendan didn't even know if she was in the flat or not-but then Walker slid his hands free from Brendan's trousers to work on Brendan's shirt- and the Irishman knew he was going to take Walker here, right _now_. He let Walker open his shirt, parting the sides and rubbing his face against the skin, nuzzling his chest hair with glee. Soon, Brendan's shirt was thrown on the table behind Walker's head, Brendan's trousers lying carelessly on the floor. Brendan peeled off his boxer shorts, now desperately hoping that they weren't interrupted because the way Walker was ripping off his own clothes, accidentally tearing his own T-shirt as he did so, was just _too_ sexy, Brendan thought he'd die if they weren't able to continue.

There was a slight halt where Brendan drank in the sight of Walker's bare body, but then his mind clicked into gear and he pushed Walker over the table. Brendan groaned with need, rutting urgently against Walker's arse, but the common sense kicked in and he plucked his trousers off the floor, searching for the small bottle of lubricant he felt sure was in the pocket. Damn.

"What, what are you waiting for?" Walker panted, growing impatient, pushing back against Brendan's crotch to hurry him along.

Brendan grabbed at Walker's hips to keep him still, his resolution wavering. "I don't have any….lube…" he felt a flash of guilt as Walker tensed next to him.

"Just improvise, Son, you're good at that." Walker bucked against Brendan's hands again, hissing in frustration as Brendan's hands limited his movement.

Brendan looked around wildly, seeking inspiration. His search only lasted a couple of seconds though, for his eyes alighted on something and he grinned. Walker huffed when Brendan left him, but the man was back moments later, now all placating words and tender gestures. Don't worry Walker…gonna make it nice and smooth for you…so I don't hurt you..."

"Bren, what did you get?" Walker asked with a frown, trying to crane his head around to see what Brendan was using. Something, the lubricant, was now on Brendan's fingers as he worked them into Walker's arsehole. He'd never felt lubricant so smooth- it seemed thin and soft, Brendan had to keep topping it up…

"I don't wanna alarm you…"Brendan muttered, which did (of course) alarm Walker. "But I'm using…butter."

"What?" Walker screeched, twisting in Brendan's grip. Brendan's fingers slid off his back harmlessly, now slippery with the yellow substance. "That's…that's…"

"What else was I going to use?" Brendan shrugged. "What the feck was I supposed to do, hmm? Take you dry?"

"No," Walker murmured, shaking his head. "You should have told me. Just…do it, but be careful."

Careful? Brendan rolled his eyes. He spread his fingers inside Walker, making the other man moan blissfully, as Brendan's fingers brushed his prostate. Brendan sighed- he'd forgotten Walker was so loud. Still had to find some way to shut him up then. He drifted away to another part of the kitchen, retrieving some items. When he returned, Walker was fingering himself, fucking himself on his own digits, too impatient to wait for Brendan. The Englishman was so preoccupied, he didn't even notice as Brendan unscrewed the lid of a jar he had brought with him. Brendan had already washed his hands while Walker was touching himself, so no trace of butter was now on his fingers. He dipped his index finger into the firm substance, scooping some up onto his fingers.

"Uh, ah, what…you…mmm…doing now, Brendan?" Walker was still as loud as ever, but now his forehead was pressed against the table as he arched his back, trying to take more of his fingers into himself. Brendan let out a slow breath, feeling arousal burning through him. He couldn't _believe_ how hot this was, watching Walker grinding down on his own hand so desperate to be filled and fucked, keening moans filling the room as he touched himself, only inches away from Brendan. Brendan brought his own fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean and then put them in the jar again. Once his fingers were covered, he painted a line down Walker's back, from his nape to the base of his spine, being careful to avoid Walker's frantically-moving arms.

"Nutella." Brendan explained, leaning down to lick the chocolate off. Walker moaned till trying to finger himself but Brendan gently pulled at Walker's wrist, removing his fingers from his entrance.

"Bite this. It'll help." Walker eagerly opened his mouth, perhaps realising just how loud he was. His teeth cl aped around the apple, holding it in place between his jaws as Brendan traced a smiley face on his shoulder with the chocolate sauce, then licking and sucking it off. Brendan painted other things on his body-his initials, Walker's initials, the date…but his cock was throbbing, dripping with pre-come and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He settled himself behind Walker, trusting Walker to hold onto the table while he himself grabbed hold of Walker's hips. Feeling the firm skin beneath his fingers, he smiled in anticipation, before easing his cock between Walker's cheeks, pressing his cock at the entrance. He felt Walker shiver, and then there was a moment where both men braced themselves before Brendan slotted his cock firmly inside Walker until it was sheathed in the hot, tight muscle. Brendan let a gasp leave his lips, lolling his head on Walker's shoulder as he got used to the feeling of the tight pressure surrounding his dick. This wasn't going to be long, he needed this so bad, it was only a matter of time, his flesh slapping against Walker's as he fucked him, in short but deep thrusts, driving into the other man.

When he felt himself coming, he seized Walker's hips, forcing himself in deeper as he climaxed, his spunk blasting from him in a thick stream, feeling Walker's muscles clench around him as the other man succumbed to the feelings, biting down on the apple still firmly in his mouth. Brendan groaned in relief as his hips stopped thrusting, his cock softened and come lined the entranced he was swiftly withdrawing form. He could hear the faint wet _splatter tap_ of Walker's semen dripping off the table but the man hadn't made a sound, the fruit in his mouth silencing him. Walker bit down, and the apple fell to the table top. Brendan watched as Walker swallowed the mouthful of apple down messily, with its juices dribbling down his chin.

"Oh god, Walker," Brendan complained. "I'm never going to be able to eat here with Chez without thinking of…what we just did."

Walker only smiled in response.

 


	4. The Toilets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amusing and slashy time is had by our tow Oaks boys in the toilets.

_**4\. The Toilets** _

Brendan could barely keep his hands off Walker. Finding moments between work, a stolen kiss or caress was becoming increasingly difficult. Joel didn't mention the "Desk Incident" as Brendan called it in his head, although he did seem more awkward around the two elder men. Brendan didn't think he could handle having to pull rank with his two boys at the moment.

He was having trouble focusing. Watching Walker lean over the bar, long, lean limbs gracefully draped over the counter as he smiled disarmingly, charm oozing from him as smoothly as the alcohol filling the glass. Brendan could barely take it.

And Walker knew he wanted him, _craved_ the man. His desire grew with every hour that they spent together, every accidental brush of fingers, every meet of the eyes. Brendan had never been so grateful for the bar hiding his crotch from the view of the customers. The last straw was close to snapping when Walker dropped a bottle lid. As the Englishman bent down to retrieve it, Brendan was rewarded (or punished, he wasn't sure which) with a very fine view of Walker's arse. Brendan allowed himself a few happy seconds of visualising himself grabbing Walker from behind, roughly clutching at his hips, then just _grinding_ against the denim-clad display. He grinned, wondering what the customers would make of _that_. Walker would make some noise of surprise, or arousal, he was sure. The man just didn't know when to shut up. He may have been able to control himself, plagued with images of Walker naked, eager and ready for him, but then Walker had to go and throw temptation in his path. He was speechless as Walker tried to navigate the narrow space between the bar and the wall; his thigh brushing against Brendan's clothed erection as he moved.

Brendan snapped, flicking his wrist in a calculated move, so that the contents of his glass sprayed across Walker's t-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Walker yelled indignantly, tugging his top away from his skin, wincing at the cold, sticky wet patch seeping through his shirt to chill his skin. Even Joel came over to see the commotion.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Brendan lied, grabbing Walker's arm, beginning to lead him to the toilets. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Walker began to shout.

"You're so bloody…and I _like_ this shirt, Brendan! How could you be so-?"

Brendan ignored the diatribe, checking under the stalls to see that they were empty.

"Brendan!"

He didn't reply to Walker, not wanting to be provoked or distracted from his plan. Walker didn't seem to be showing any signs of running out of breath, so Brendan let the words fly harmlessly over his head, pushing Walker into the cubicle furthest from the door.

"Brendan- what are you…?" Walker started, as a final shove pushed him against the wall, so that he fell into a sitting position onto the toilet.

Brendan went to unbutton his shirt, listening out to check they weren't disturbed.

"Oh…" Walker breathed.

Brendan hung his shirt on the hook on the door, stretching the muscles in his back, hearing his neck click. Owning a nightclub was a fairly successful venture, but by the end of the working day, he'd often be in need of a good massage. "I'm going to suck you," he stated in a matter-of-fact way; "But you're going to have to be quiet." He leant down to meet the seated man's gaze. Walker's eyes were wide with arousal and hope, probably never expecting Brendan to be the selfless type. Well, Brendan thought with a smirk, he wasn't self _less._ He was very self _ish_ , actually. But in this one rare moment, he and Simon Walker both wanted the same thing: Walker's cock. In Brendan's mouth. Hurrah.

Brendan didn't have the best experience with this sort of thing; usually people were only too happy to go down on him, so he'd have to resort to trial and error. But so what if he made a few mistakes- he couldn't quite forget Walker torturing him with his mouth under the desk in his office the other day. And the way he'd treated Joel as just appalling. Walker deserved everything he got.

Brendan knew from what experience he'd before that his own throat was quite sensitive, he couldn't swallow immediately unlike his talented friend, so he leant against the door with his eyes closed, gently probing at his mouth with his hand. He licked his lips then parted them, feeling the ache of his jaw as he opened his mouth wide. Massaging his throat, he didn't allow his mind to relax even if he was granting his throat and jaw that privilege. He couldn't afford to forget that they were in a public place. It actually was very soothing, Brendan thought, as he worked at the vocal muscles, feeling the hard lump of his Adam's apple solid and reassuring beneath his fingers. Every little rustle of Walker's clothes or the satisfying sound of his flies being undone seemed to go straight to Brendan's cock, hardening it in his trousers.

When Brendan opened his eyes, Walker was sitting on the toilet seat with his boxer shorts on, but his jeans pushed down to his ankles. Brendan was slightly disappointed; he preferred Walker naked but understood that in the public toilets, this was more sensible. Without any fuss, he dropped to his knees, pulling Walker's hard prick through the opening on his underwear. Brendan looked at it for a few long second, hearing Walker sigh impatiently, but then realised that he was hesitating. Something he usually avoided doing. So he took it into his mouth.

And immediately choked. Brendan spat out Walker's cock, with his eyes watering, coughing violently. Walker stared down at the kneeling man for a moment, before apparently deciding that this was the funniest thing he had seen, before he tipped his head back, howling with laughter. Brendan watched him darkly though streaming eyes, spluttering and spitting. "Shut up," he gasped, rubbing his throat. Walker didn't seem to hear him and for a good long minute, all that could be heard was Brendan's phlegmatic sounds and Walker's hysteric giggles.

"Ready to, ha, go again?" Walker grinned after his bout of amusement. Swallowing his pride (and thinking about how best to swallow Walker's penis) Brendan nodded grimly, more like a man about to face the gallows than a man about to pleasure his sexual partner. He took a deep breath, eyeing Walker's dick with a new apprehension.

"What, what are you doing?" Walker asked, screwing his face up in confusion. His hand went to his crotch, obviously impatient and willing to bring _himself_ off, but Brendan batted his hand away. "Putting my game face on." Brendan murmured.

Walker sighed, lolling on the toilet with his legs spread wide. "Well, what if I tell you what to-"

"I don't take orders, Walker," Brendan snapped, his breath blowing across the sensitive head of Walker's head, making him shiver.

"It wouldn't be taking orders…." Walker wheedled, somehow still able to think clearly despite the stimuli. "It would be…taking a hint, uh…" he groaned as Brendan huffed moodily on his length. "G- Oh, Brendan, guidance."

"Go on then." Brendan said flatly. "Guide me."

"Mmm…" Walker spread his legs as wide as they could go, balancing one foot on Brendan's shoulder and the other on the toilet roll dispenser. "A nice kiss is always the way I start."

Brendan kissed the hard member awkwardly. Walker didn't give him another "hint" and already he was flailing. Desperately needing to do something (and feeling Walker wriggle beneath his mouth) he dragged his tongue down the length, coating it in saliva. Walker's strangled noise in reply seemed encouraging, so, feeling emboldened, Brendan flicked his tongue over the vein throbbing tensely, Walker's appreciative hum sounding almost like a purr. When he felt confident enough to "Go again", he told Walker, so that the man paused considering. "Well, Brendan, this is where you and I differ. Where you seem to like teasing, then speed, I'd like you to just go hell-for-leather."

Brendan interpreted that as taking Walker into his mouth in fast, shallow thrusts, and oh, that seemed to work, because Walker was now moaning shamelessly, an expression of near-pain on his pale face as he thrust weakly into Brendan's mouth. This was easier on Brendan; clearly he wasn't built the same way as Walker- _Guess I'm just not made to give head_ Brendan thought, accidentally humming to the tinny music playing from the bathroom speakers. This added sensation drove Walker over the edge- with a cry he came in Brendan's mouth.

Feeling hot, salty fluid filling his mouth, Brendan ducked his head to the gap between Walker's legs, spitting it out into the toilet bowl.

He gave Walker a few moments to recover, while he got to his feet in the cramped space. Brendan was already unfastening his trousers, releasing his hard-on with relief, when Walker gave him a quizzical look.

"My turn," Brendan muttered, by way of explanation. He threw something to Walker. "Go on."

Rolling on a condom, Brendan could pinpoint the exact moment Walker realised what he'd just been given, for he paled and shook his head. "Lubricant, Brendan? You've just blown me, I'm not, damn it Brendan, I'm _not_ ready to go again."

"Sure you are, Grandpa." Brendan drawled, palming Walker's crotch with a careless hand, ignoring Walker's pained shiver as he did so. He stroked Walker back to hardness, coaxing him in with warm kisses. If anyone else had seen him at that moment, they may have said it was tender.

Eventfully, Walker admitted defeat, agreeing that he may as well lie there and let Brendan have his fun although, ( as Brendan pointed out) there wasn't much room for standing, let alone lying. "We'll manage," Walker had said confidently, making Brendan smile.

Walker had let lube pool in his palm, thickening his fingers with the sticky mixture, pressing as finger against his entrance with a decidedly resigned expression. Brendan watched, lightly rubbing at his own groin, as Walker stretched himself open for Brendan, his legs bent double on the seat, ankles climbing the wall as he half-heartedly fucked his hand.

"Ok," Brendan said, his voice hushed at the sight. "You're ready."

"As I'll ever be," Walker smirked. "How are we gonna do this?"

Brendan thought about it. "How about you kneel on the toilet?"

"How glamorous." Walker sighed, obeying, albeit reluctantly.

Brendan settled behind Walker, placing his palms on the wall above Walker's head. "Jesus, Walker, ok, one day I'll… have you with candles and- and goose feather pillows-"

"Thank you," Walker sounded like he was smiling. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Brendan nodded, pushing his dick past the tight ring of muscle. Walker moaned, his forehead pressed against the wall. Brendan concentrated on taking Walker in shallow thrusts, trying not to press his prostate. The way he figured it, Walker had already come, and setting him off again would just have him screaming, bringing in all the customers to see what the fuss was about. It wasn't Walker's fault that he was so loud but-

"Guh! Oh, Brendan!"

 _Oh for goodness sake_. He shoved his hand in Walker's face. "Suck." He barked, giving a hard thrust to emphasise the order. With Walker obediently sucking on his fingers, there wasn't the room for him to cry out. Success! Brendan thought with a smirk. He was getting into a rhythm now, snapping his hips forward to drive himself deeper into the man. Brendan's own moans were becoming more frequent, and oh god, this was so good, he was so-  
"Shit." Walker laughed softly, a raw, desperate sound.  
"Walker…?"  
"Brendan-look."  
And Brendan looked. Where Walker was pointing. The floor. A bin. For…sanitary- oh damn.

"We're in the fecking _girl's_ loos!" Brendan gasped, staring at the bin as one might look at a spitting cobra.

"Abort mission!" Walker said grandly, hysterical. Brendan shook his head, grimacing under the artificial light.

"Walker, I've currently got my cock in your arse," He jerked his hips forward to remind Walker of this fact. "We'll keep quiet but we're not going anywhere."

So they carried on. Brendan had to admit (as he buried himself ball-deep inside Walker) that there was a thrill of getting caught.

At some point, they changed the position, so that Brendan was sitting down, as Walker sat astride him. Brendan preferred the other stance- this one limited his movement, but Walker was close, riding Brendan in the enclosed space, his feet touching the wall. Walker was showing he could multitask, using one hand to help Brendan push him off his dick and down again, while the other arm was caught firmly between his teeth, to silence his cries. It looked painful, Walker's pale skin an angry red with teeth imprints shadowed against the flesh. But, it shut him up so Brendan let him do this.

He was so close, yet again, when-

Click.

"So, how are you enjoying your night?"

A rustling and slap of canvas shoes as two girls wandered in. All Brendan could see was their feet, sparkly pumps and a pair of pink trainers. Brendan inwardly cursed, trying not to meet Walker's incredulous eyes.

The girls chatted about drinks, boys, make-up, as they crowded around the mirror. Brendan passed the time by thinking up the worst, filthiest insults to mentally sling at them as he could. How long did it take a bloody girl to put on lipstick? God knew she was only going to have it kissed off by some boy by the end of the night anyway.

"Fuck this." Walker whispered an evil gleam in his eye. Brendan didn't like that look. He tried to protest (silently of course) in a mixture of head-shaking and mouthed expletives of what he'd do to Walker if the man made good on his threat, but Walker was already bringing himself to his knees, then letting gravity take control as he brought himself down on Brendan's cock. Brendan just had time to bite down on his lip, so hard he tasted blood, as the man started to slowly ride him in a slow, cautious rhythm. Walker caught Brendan's flailing hand between his teeth, biting down hard to silence himself as he ground down on Brendan's length. Both men tried to move as slowly and quietly as possible, so that not one moan or slap of flesh on flesh would reach the ears of the girls. As Brendan came, Walker's full weight on his lap, he understood the difficulty of having to keep quiet when aroused. The resulting orgasm made him want to shout out loud, throw his head back, and kiss Walker. He could do none of these things; he just stared back, heavy-lidded at Walker's challenging glare as the man ground down on Brendan. Finally triggering his second orgasm of the day.

Walker didn't make one noise, but Brendan did. A quick hiss of pain as Walker pulled himself off Brendan hurriedly. Time froze. Walker silently clambered onto the toilet so that the girls would see only one pair of feet. Walker looked like some bizarre animal, hanging to the wall with his trousers around his ankles but Brendan didn't feel like laughing.

"Uh, you ok in there?" A knock on the door. Crap.

"Ooh, I'm fine, luvvie, just some, ahem, indigestion." Walker trilled, in a passing imitation of Brendan's own sister, Cheryl. The footsteps went away, leaving Brendan to stare at Walker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amusing and slashy time is had by our tow Oaks boys in the toilets.

 

**_5\. In Chez Chez_ **

 

Brendan looked into Walker’s huge eyes, seeing his own uncertain face perfectly reflected in them. Walker looked perfect, the sharp planes of his face delicately smoothed by the green light illuminating the bar behind him. Brendan gently leant in, raising his chin so his lips met those of Simon Walker.

“Walker,” he murmured against his mouth.

“What?” the man breathed, ogling Brendan’s face through thick, dark lashes.

“Open wide.”

Walker barely had time to raise an eyebrow before there was something hard and red bumping against his mouth, forcing itself past his lips.

Brendan tied the ball gag effectively, giving Walker a quick smack on the bottom as he stepped back to admire his work.

Walker made various, muffled noises of shock and anger through the rubber, splitting his lips into a perfect “O”. It was as predictable as it was amusing.

“Sorry, Walker,” he said smoothly, inwardly fighting the urge to laugh. “You’re just too noisy.”

Walker’s hands were clawing at the device, ineffectual but no less desperate. Brendan caught his hands with his own, giving into quiet laughter. “So…we can’t have a safe word but if you want me to take it off, knock on the floor, the bar, whatever‘s nearest.”

Walker’s hand was already a fist, preparing to knock on the bar but Brendan shook his head.

“Not just yet, Walker,” he made his voice a little deeper, huskier in the way that he knew Walker liked. The gagged man’s expressive eyes flickered, dilated with arousal. Brendan leant in close, craning up to the taller man, whispering in his ear. “ _You might like it_.”

He didn’t give Walker a chance to reply. Reaching into his pocket, Brendan withdrew an object, black and shiny, hiding it behind his back so Walker wouldn’t see what it was.

“See,” Brendan told him with an easy grin. “I’ll do it too.” And that was when he shoved the ball gag into his own mouth.

Brendan immediately winced as the black rubber forced his lips open. He looked at Walker. The man’s sensual lips were stretched around his gag, a gleam in his eye as if to say _yeah, it’s bad, isn’t it?_

He felt laughter rise in his throat but the gag prevented it from properly leaving his mouth, so the resulting chuckle resembled a cough. He managed to fasten it behind his head, after a few seconds fumbling. Brendan nudged the gag with his teeth as he dropped to his knees, crawling on all fours towards the taller man. He made sure to keep eye contact and that worked, as Walker’s eyes widened, his breathing heavy through the gag. Brendan grinned evilly, his eyes now fixed on the bulge in Walker’s jeans. He approached the man stealthily, crawling without making any noise. Although the gag would surely silence him anyway.

When he was close enough, his face inches from Walker’s groin, he rubbed his face against the denim, his cheek being lightly grazed by the rough blue material, and his nose bumping along Walker’s inner thigh. He closed his eyes, smelling fabric softener, and aftershave, sweat and alcohol, a mixture of scents that he could only appreciate now that his mouth was silenced. Walker’s hands drifted down to rest on his head, stroking his hair, his thumbs rubbing the space behind Brendan’s ears. It was pleasant, relaxing and he felt himself lean into the gesture.

He could sense Walker’s uncertainty- usually, Brendan wasn’t shy to tell him what felt good and what he didn’t like, but now, Walker couldn’t look to him for confirmation. Brendan found that he had to be more demonstrative to show his appreciation; he nodded, wide-eyed as Walker stroked his face and neck, fingers lingering on where his pulse hammered in his throat.

Brendan stood, a canting of his hips bringing his hard-on into contact with Walker’s.  Both men gasped as the motion stimulated their flesh, muffled breaths trying valiantly to slip past the rubber. Walker‘s lips drew back over the red rubber as his teeth clamped down on it. Brenan wondered if he’d ever seen something so sexy; he let Walker lead him by the hand to the bar. Walker had already proved before that he was adept at contorting his body for the cramped conditions, so Brendan didn’t see any reason to not take him right there and then. The bar was closed, locked- Joel and Cheryl had keys but he was beyond caring at this point. He was already throwing off his shirt and trousers, kicking his shoes off, panting heavily into the gag. He found himself clamping his teeth onto it like Walker- not from arousal though he was hard, but because having his mouth that open for so long was setting  a slow ache that would surely only get stronger. He wasn’t used to these things.

“Mmfh,” Walker rolled his eyes when he realised he’d tried to speak through a gag. Brendan didn’t bother replying, rubbing Walker’s bare back with one hand and passing him a notebook and pen with the other. He tended to keep the book near the bar in case he needed to write down something when the phone rang. He’d never been more grateful for it now. He saw Walker’s head bent over the book, feverishly writing, his hair brushing the page. When he finished, Walker held the book up. It took Brendan a moment to read it- he was distracted by Walker’s flushed face, those pink lips that were made to suck cock tightly wrapped around the gag. Eventually, he could focus on the words-

**Be rough with me, Brendan. Seriously. Simon xx**

Brendan began to grin. You want it rough, do you? He thought. He was going to take Walker at his word, and not bother asking for permission. With that thought in mind, he shoved Walker against the bar, spinning him so his back was to Brendan, in a vulnerable position.

He gave a sharp slap to Walker’s behind, and then rubbed the redness away, feeling Walker tremble beneath his hand, the man’s moans smothered by the gag.  He left Walker there for a moment, and went to fetch something. When he returned, Walker glanced over his shoulder but Brendan shook his head firmly (looking intimidating when your mouth was pulled open was difficult) so Walker turned back, blind to Brendan’s actions.

Brendan settled the objects down on the expanse of bar besides Walker- a bottle of lube, condoms and…some other things. He bent down, thinking _normally this is the stage where I kiss Walker_. He wanted to, badly. There was something about that gesture, the lack of anything overtly sexual or aggressive in the action that he found soothing. Knowing that Walker always reciprocated. Well, everyone likes to be kissed, don’t they? He walked his fingers along Walker’s back, pausing at a freckle here, a scar there. He briefly flirted with the idea of removing his own gag, after all Walker wouldn’t know, but something stopped him. So instead, he poured a little of the oil onto his fingers and pressed his fingers to Walker’s hole. The man had surely been expecting it but he jumped, making Brendan inwardly smile. Walker seemed to really want the roughness though; Brendan had only inserted one finger when Walker was squirming, pushing up against his finger to urge more in. Brendan  could feel the stretch of muscle beneath his finger, but every sharp twist and jab seemed to please Walker more than consideration and a slow pace- Walker’s  delighted cry, muffled  and distorted by the gag prompted him to stick his index and middle finger in, until the muscle was tight around him, effectively trapping his fingers. He was less patient than usual- for Walker’s benefit. Soon, Walker was fucking himself on three fingers, the squeak of rubber under teeth as he chomped down on the gag at every harsh twist, sounding wonderfully filthy to Brendan. Brendan kept his fingers inside while he reached with his other hand for something he’d brought to the bar. He held it for a second, bringing it closer and he knew the moment Walker felt it because-

Walker jerked back, accidentally impaling himself deeper onto Brendan’s digits.

Walker’s eyes widened, rearing back like a horse.

Recoiling back from the ice cube Brendan had just flicked across his nipple. Brendan nuzzled Walker’s hip reassuringly, unable to kiss, and after a little while, felt Walker relax, lolling forward onto the bar. Good. Walker thought the worst was over. This time Brendan drifted the ice along Walker’s stomach, loving the way he felt Walker’s stomach muscles jump beneath his hand. He kept fingering the other man though, so Walker leant forward, his arse in the air, apparently deciding that whatever Brendan did to him, it was worth it for the feeling of his fingers.

Brendan couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this before- each new path the cube took seemed to evoke a new response in Walker- always unexpected and amusing. What he thought was best was the way Walker still kept desperately trying to fuck himself on Brendan’s fingers, even as the other man was tormenting him with frozen water. Brendan decided to try one last thing- he touched the ice cube (now melting rapidly) to Walker’s cock. The response was electric- Walker jumped, Brendan’s fingers ripped from him as he staggered back with a muffled noise like a Chihuahua being stepped on.

Brendan reckoned he had teased his lover long enough.  He flung the ice cube away, rubbing his hands over Walker’s back and chest to warm them up, making the other man shiver. He did have one flicker of apprehension as he poured oil into his palm, rubbing the thick liquid over Walker’s perineum- he could hardly tell the man when he was going to fuck him. But then he remembered that Walker wanted it rough, insisted on it even, so he pounded into Walker eagerly, gripping his hips tightly, pushing the man further against the bar. His jaw was beginning to ache quite keenly, so he fucked Walker hard, more intent on finishing quickly so he could take the damn gag off.  He was going to come quickly, there was something he was finding oddly sexy about looking down at his own hands sticky with oil, splayed on Walker’s warm back, unable to see the man’s face but seeing the strap of his gag fastened behind his head, tangled in the thick brown hair. He was moaning around the gag now, biting on it in a way that made his jaw hurt, feeling the rubber squeak  and slide under his saliva-slicked  teeth and it was only a matter of time before-

“Mfh!” Brendan hadn’t thought he could get off on pain, but he couldn’t deny that the burn in his jaw had added a little thrill. He was aware of Walker tensing, pushing back further onto Brendan’s dick, so a few strokes of his hand on Walker’s throbbing cock made him give a muffled whimper, coming hard and fast on the bar.

Brendan stood there, leaning heavily on Walker, his softening dick slipping out of the Englishman, as he recovered from the pleasure coursing through his body. As soon as he felt strong enough, he hurriedly unbuckled Walker’s gag, hearing the man gasp as he was freed. It reminded him for some reason of when he’d threatened Walker, confiscated his money as Walker had gasped with stolen breaths, from being pushed against the wall. It seemed a lifetime ago. He bent his head, indicating that Walker should help him with his restraint. The man obliged, and Brendan breathed a sigh of relief as he spat out the rubber, massaging his jaw to ease the ache.

“I, I swear, Walker-” he managed to gasp, in between breaths. “Next time, you can be as loud as you want.”

Walker’s answering smile dazzled him.


End file.
